It's Not What You Think
by al h digal
Summary: Ethan finds himself tied to a bed with Lucas. Fluff for now.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan woke up strapped to a bed. His eyes blinking slower than he wanted to. He felt like death. His body ached. He'd been sneaking his way around this God-forsaken house for only God knows how long.

The lights were dim. He didn't recognize this room. His bed was fit for a child. The room was brighter than the rest. More colorful. But decayed and molded. Broken. It was murky. It's stench was the same as every where else. The only thing that made this room better than any other room he'd explored was that it looked harmless. It was free.

He pulled at the belts around his wrists. It hurt. The worn out leather was sturdy and chafed against his skin. Nothing he couldn't handle but he didn't want to be agitating his reattached, severed hand. He looked down hoping maybe his legs had better luck. His ankles sported bungee ropes. He kept hiking his legs up but the ropes wouldn't budge. He didn't want to cause any more commotion. But he needed to free himself. He thought, maybe if he motivated himself to reach for that glimmering trophy across the room he'd be able to. He just kept focusing on that one thing. He ignored all the pain threatening its way to tear him apart and kept reaching for the trophy. But his struggling just worsened the pain he was under. Without thinking he screamed.

He paused and looked around. He hadn't meant to scream. He didn't want to alert anybody. But it came out. He rested his head on the single pillow nestled under his neck and swallowed hard.

The door opened. Ethan closed his eyes. He's been able to free himself of the chair but this was proving more difficult. He steadied his breathing as best he could, not taking a peek.

A part of the bed sank near his legs. He'd rather it be Marguerite than Jack. Marguerite at least was still pretending to be a mother. All she'd do was torture him until he gave in to being a submissive son of hers. Jack wanted the same of course. But was more assertive about the way he went about it.

A firm grip found its way to his shin and he tensed. His body was so stiff his breathing became erratic again. His heart was racing faster than he wanted. He didn't want to show fear. It would just egg them on. But the grip stayed in place.

"Relax," soothed Lucas, "ain't nothing gonna to happen to you now."

"Bullshit," Ethan spat. He knew that voice. He didn't want it soothing him down.

"You know, I like you, hand cut off. Wife desperate to kill you. Don't you understand the repercussions of your actions here?"

Ethan opened his eyes. Lucas released his hand and sat forward. Before Ethan could respond Lucas stood up and walked over to his trophy, "This ain't even mine."

"Fuck do I care?" Ethan yelled.

"It makes me feel accomplished," Lucas picked one up and admired it's rusted, peeling beauty. It had definitely seen better days. It wasn't made of gold. Not even bronze. It was purely plastic. Cheaply painted over to offer recognition in order to motivate the young achiever, "I did win it, though."

"Can we just get on to the savage part so I can get the fuck out of here?"

"People think I'm dumb. But I still won this trophy."

"I don't want a sob story. I don't want to sympathize with you."

Lucas laughed real hard. Harder than he had in the last few years experimenting with his victims, "Who said anything about that? I'm just saying you can relax."

Ethan kept wriggling his wrists. Bringing his legs into the picture. But nothing would budge. He was straining himself, he was whimpering, and he didn't like that. Especially not here. Not in front of this atrocity.

"Let me go, and I'll let you go. How about that?"

"You just want to save your pretty little wife," Lucas cooed.

"Of course," Ethan added, "I want nothing to do with whatever is going on here. Whatever you've done to my wife. I'm going to fix it. I'm going to get us out of here. And if you let me go, I promise I'll leave you alone."

"I can't trust you on that," Lucas placed the trophy back and faced Ethan, "not because of you. But your wife isn't what she says—"

"I don't care what she's doing here. I'm getting her out of here!" Ethan screamed.

"See, I can't let you do that, Ethan. Letting you go means saving your wife. Saving your wife means trouble around here." Lucas walked over to the bed. Ethan fidgeted and edged himself back as Lucas sat down in the same spot. Lucas smiled at him only a way a creeper could, "I haven't left in years. I can only rearrange these puzzles so much."

"Then leave here," Ethan spat.

Lucas laughed maniacally, "Sure, I'll just get in my car and drive off."

"I don't see what's stopping you."

Lucas' smile faded and he looked around the room, "This used to be my room."

Ethan bit back a laugh, "This is your room?"

Lucas stood up and punched Ethan in the gut. The other man yelped in pain, "Fuck you! You wanna know what happened in the attic up there?"

Ethan swallowed hard and shook his head, "I really don't care."

Lucas walked away, pacing in front of Ethan, hands up against his scalp. He scratched at his head furiously. He stopped and pivoted to face Ethan directly, "Got some fucking God-damn nerve, you know that?"

Ethan lurched forward in the bed, "Me? What do you call this? A sleepover?"

"If you want it to be!"

"What the fuck—" Ethan was cut off.

"Just got to sleep. I told them I'd take care of you for the time being."

Ethan leaned back in anger and confusion, "I don't want any of you people taking care of me."

"Well, you're shit out of luck, buddy, you got me," Lucas stated.

Realizing nothing inherently violent was going to happen any time soon, Ethan relaxed. He looked everywhere but Lucas. Silence passed between them. Lucas stayed at the foot of the bed and Ethan kept scanning the environment.

"I'm getting bored," Lucas waltzed over and sat at the same place, Ethan tried to scoot away, "of the silence. Calm the fuck down, pretty boy."

Ethan laughed. Lucas smiled. Ethan's smile was replaced by a look of disgust. Lucas got pissed, "What the fuck is wrong with you?

"What is wrong with _you_?" Ethan practically begged.

The sounds of creaking started to fill the air. A door slamming. The sound of two people arguing.

Lucas shoved his way closer to Ethan, who absentmindedly closed the distance between them. Lucas faced Ethan, "They'll be looking for you soon."

"I thought you were taking care of me?" Ethan asked, pushing himself away a little.

Lucas grinned and put a finger to his lips, "Don't get wet, but I'm gonna undo your restraints and then you'll have about 5 minutes to get the fuck out of here."

"How?" Ethan asked impatiently.

The other man grinned wider and shrugged, "That's up to you."

Another door slamming drew both men's attentions. Marguerite could be heard. Voice shrill and freaking out. Jack's heavy feet echoed through the house.

"Quick—" Ethan was cut off with a kiss on the lips. Out of shock, he waited a moment before peeling himself back, "What the fuck was that?"

"No time," Lucas undid the belts around his wrists. Then he reached for the ropes around Ethan's legs, "This will go faster if you help."

Ethan wasted no time in agreeing, freeing himself as fast as he could. Once he was released from his ties, he jumped off the bed.

"Drawer," was all Lucas said before he bolted out of the room.

Ethan turned and open the single drawer attached to the end table. It held his pistol, a first aid bottle, his pocket knife, and some of those weird psychostimulants. He grabbed them all hurriedly and stowed them away. He looked back to find the door closed and the sound of yelling. Lucas's voice clashed with his mother's and father's so loudly that Ethan had lots of time to find an escape.

He walked around, not even a minute long, and found the button attached to the trophy opening up the attic staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

He was pissed. He fucking tricked him. He wanted to kill him.

It was basically a separate, unfurnished house. Several connecting rooms but only a stove and a single toilet was attached to it. Not including the creepy clown statue sat at an ironing board slammed with nails. Although, it was the cleanest area he'd been in in this entire area. It was practically spotless. Something about it looked familiar but Ethan didn't care to think longer about it. Lucas had Mia and Zoe, who he assumed to be his sister, hostage. Nothing about this was right.

He stood in front of an open stove, fiddling with the knobs until one of them turned on. They all flickered easily but none of them were lighting up. He needed to light this candle. At least, that was his instruction. The place itself was lit enough. Aside from the impending doom, Ethan would have found this place quaint. A safe house of sorts. But it was under Lucas's jurisdiction. And where he thought differently, Lucas proved himself wrong. He was just like his mother and father before him. Ethan was pissed.

Lucas's voice still caressed his ears. Like a hallucination he couldn't get rid of. Taunting him to work harder. To work faster. It wasn't only his life on the line. But two others.

Finally, a stove top lit. The flame was bigger than he expected considering nothing was coming out. He held the candle close and it burned bright within his fingertips. He stared at it a little too long.

"Time's a wasting, friend, I don't know how long these girls can manage without you," Lucas's voice filled the room. Speakers were hidden everywhere. Ethan was in a reality show. Hidden cameras, omniscient voice, no escape.

He walked through the empty corridors in anticipation. It was too quiet inside. Too barren. Anything could have popped out at any moment. He walked with caution. And it was killing him because with every careful step, he thought he was wasting more precious time. Finally, he made it to a room full of blown up balloons.

"Aww, sorry about that, buddy. Seems like I forgot to clean up 'fore you got there. Would you mind?" Lucas pleaded.

Ethan switched the candle into his other hand, burning himself from the melting wax. It wasn't that hot, but the shock sent him reeling. Without even asking, Ethan started to pummel his tiny flame into every blown up balloon. Each one popped immediately upon contact. He kept sweeping through until he found a small green key chain. It read, 'Loser.'

Ethan made his way to the locked door. He bent down, careful to keep the flame lit, and entered the word. With a tiny click, the lock unlatched and he forced his way into the next room. A valve. He was taking it. He removed it and ran his way back to the main area. The little niche leading to the birthday cake was storming with sparklers. He blew out his candle and lunged his way through the shower of sparks. To his left was an empty node. He stuck the valve in and swiveled it around until the sparklers turned off.

The cake behind him was plain. Basic as basic could be. But it had a few lit candles and happy birthday written on it. He made his way back to the stove and re-lit the candle. At the cake, he placed it dead center.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

Ethan jumped away just in time for the cake to explode into a small burst of flames. The sparkler was out. So the flames didn't incinerate. They blew out with a breeze.

"Damn it!" Lucas's voice rang, "You were supposed to die!"

From a trap door in the ceiling, a bundle of ignited dynamites fell through. It had less than 20 seconds counting down. Ethan panicked. Across from him was a poorly, patched up hole in the wall. He ran to it.

Less than 15 seconds.

He ripped a plank of wood off, bleeding, ignoring the pain and ran for the dynamites.

He didn't even have time to run from the explosion. He threw it as fast as he could through the hole and the entire wall threw itself at him. He fell back. Dust and smoke filling his lungs. He coughed. He kept coughing.

Footsteps patted their way in. Ethan covered his mouth, he wiped his eyes as he slid his way back away from the chaos.

From out of the smoke, Lucas's figure shadowed in. Stalking his way to Ethan. Ethan stood back up and instinctively reached for his pistol but it wasn't there.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't you remember? Rules are rules," Lucas wagged a finger in Ethan's face as the smoke cleared.

Ethan choked a bit more and staggered forward, "Let them go!"

Lucas's happiness was replaced by incredulous anger, "You're not supposed to be standing." He strutted his way towards the other man menacingly. Ethan didn't even notice until Lucas had his hands on Ethan's hips, pushing him back into the nearest wall. Ethan's mind was fogged, he couldn't think or see straight. The smoke was getting to him.

"Just relax," Lucas cooed. Ethan nodded his head and then pushed Lucas off of him.

"No! I don't want to relax! What the fuck is this?" Ethan kept coughing until he couldn't stand anymore. He slid his back down and fell, back of his head lazily attaching itself to the wall.

Lucas knelt before him. He put his hands on Ethan's thighs and inched him closer. Ethan couldn't protest. Lucas grinned wickedly, "No time for resting, now." Lucas kept pulling Ethan closer until Ethan had his legs spread apart for him. Ethan was dazed. He raised his hands to stop Lucas from leaning forward.

"Lucas, what the hell…" He trailed off. He was still able to see and feel what was going on but he had no strength to talk.

The rough massage of trimmed facial hair, the warmth of sour breath against his lips, the tug of cold fingers clawing their way up his shirt and down his pants. Ethan was confused. His mind was yelling at him, yelling for this to stop, but his body wanted Lucas to be closer. His body wanted Lucas to be more aggressive. He wanted Lucas to take more control.

Lucas brought their lips together again. He licked Ethan's tenderly. Hands roaming softly, slowly, and teasingly. Ethan wanted to make a sound. Wanted to continue this. He tried to push himself forward but he couldn't. Lucas just kissed him on the lips lightly and stood back up. Ethan was practically whimpering with no sound. Lucas didn't smile. He didn't say anything. His face was blank. He stared down at Ethan with no emotion.

"I don't know how long these girls can manage without you."

And before he knew it, Ethan had lost himself to the most restful sleep he'd gotten in days.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan stood in a room of several computer screens. Maybe they were old TV screens? He didn't care. Lucas was on the other side screaming his face through its visuals.

"You're not supposed to survive!"

Ethan slammed a an open palm against the screen, "Where are Mia and Zoe?" He shouted.

"I don't do spoilers," and his face disappeared. Replaced with the static crunch of no signal.

Ethan was irate.

He pushed open the door leading into the bayou of a mess they called a home. It was littered in molded. A few moths flew his way. A behemoth monstrosity of a figure staggered its way after. He pulled out his now-not broken shotgun and cocked it. He blew at the figure staggering its way closer and then chose to swing at the moths flying in his direction.

The staggering figure was only derailed a moment and then kept its pace. Ethan swung his gun around hitting whatever came closest. As he'd bat one away, he'd shoot at another. This repeated itself a few times. The moths were never ending. The two-legged molded got closer until finally Ethan had no choice but to focus all his attention on it. The molded ripped open its mouth but Ethan jammed his shotgun into it to paralyze a bit of its momentum. He then took out his pocket knife and started stabbing into it's side. Clawing his way up until the molded was derailed enough for him to yank out his shotgun. Ethan stepped back a few paces and fired two rounds into it's face.

The molded dropped dead and nothing about it was gorgeous. The moths never ceased. They multiplied in numbers and Ethan was overcome. He dropped his shotgun to the ground in favor of the pistol he'd been concealing in his pants. It had more range, more bullets, but his aim wasn't the best. So he kept firing until he'd have to reload the gun again, from the various incomplete packs of ammo he'd found sprawled on the ground.

He was tired and angry. He barely stepped foot of the corridor he'd been in to stumble onto the onslaught of molded. He wasn't packing much ammo for his pistol and if that failed, his shotgun only had a few rounds left in it. The sheriff's pocket knife was his only constant. He backed himself up into the wall and tried to steady his aim. His fear and impatience cluttering his thoughts and his grip.

Without warning, a large blaze of fire shot through the air. Seemingly stemming from a flame-thrower, the fire kept blazing until most of the moths had flown away. The remaining ones burning into dust and crumbling into the wooden bridge. Ethan backed up and looked over to find Lucas with a flame-thrower.

Ethan was shocked still. Lucas lowered his torch and ran next to him, "Surprised by this little old thing? Look around? We're a haven for this kind of shit."

Lucas sidled up to Ethan to catch his breath. Ethan wasted no time in pinning him against the wall, pistol held to Lucas's temple. Lucas just grinned. He threw one hand up, keeping his grip tight on the flame-thrower with the other.

"Mia? Where is Mia?" Ethan threatened.

"Exactly where I left her. What do you think?" Lucas hit his head back against the wall with a smile.

Ethan leaned in close, Lucas' stench filling his senses and he was torn with a mix of disgust, anger, and something else. Ethan sniffed and then shoved Lucas further into the wall, retreating from his previous action.

"Ow, ow, what the fuck, Ethan?" Lucas laughed.

"I didn't mean to do that! Where's Mia? And Zoe?" Ethan kept the gun on Lucas's temple, "Tell me where to find them."

"Fuck you." Was all Lucas said, "I just saved your prissy, white, ass and this is the thanks I get?"

Ethan shoved Lucas back again, gaining a groan, and shoved the pistol deeper into Lucas's temple. Lucas winced and pushed Ethan off. Surprisingly, Ethan allowed him to push him off. Ethan readjusted his stance and aimed his gun directly at Lucas's chest, "Location. Now."

Lucas was smiling but his eyes said otherwise, "They're not far. But I can't promise what you'll find over there."

Ethan snarled and pushed the barrel deeper. Lucas raised his flame-thrower, aiming it into Ethan's thigh. They were at a standstill.

"But I'll find them?" Ethan asked.

Lucas gulped hard and his hold on the torch wavered a little. Ethan pushed his hip forward to keep the torch on his thigh, his own barrel pinned to Lucas's chest.

"Around that way," Lucas gestured with his face, "they're fine. They're just tied up."

Ethan dropped his guard, hearing the whir of moths building up in the distance. His eyes never left Lucas. He leaned in close, gun trailing down Lucas's chest. In Lucas's ear, he whispered, "I better find them there."

Lucas pushed Ethan off and stormed passed him to set up his flame-thrower for the unwanted guests, "Better hurry then. Don't want to keep them waiting." And with that he teased the flame of his torch, peddling the trigger like revving up a motorcycle.

Ethan stared at Lucas and opened his mouth to speak but Lucas yelled back saying, "They might not be alive when you get there."

Ethan's eyes widened and he sprinted in the direction Lucas gestured to.

Lucas walked forward, torch blazing, grin widening to welcome his unwanted friends, "Mama and I never got along too well about certain things."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n putting "Ho Ho Ho" by Sia on repeat is just the bee's knees here.**

* * *

It was blaring. The sounds were hurting his ears. Helicopters. Policemen. Guns and heavy stomps shuffling. He covered his ears to prevent the hurt but it kept on. Suddenly, a hand lifted him up.

Ethan stood on is feet. The pain flew up his legs. He was aching. He'd done too much and it was finally hitting him.

"Mia's safe."

Was all he heard. He blinked his eyes open a few times. When they were able to stay open, Ethan was met with a handsome, rugged man.

"Chris Redfield."

Ethan shook his head, "No," he couldn't formulate the question, "Mia?"

Chris nodded, "Yes. She's safe. We're taking her to the nearest hospital."

Ethan kept shaking his head. He fell forward and Chris caught him by the shoulders. Chris helped him stand, "You don't need to worry. She's good."

Ethan kept shaking his head and pushed Chris back, "Mia?"

Chris assured him. He rubbed Ethan's shoulders. He helped him stay standing, "Yes. She's fine. She's in the copter."

Ethan shoved him back and kept shaking his head. "No," he edged his way back, "no, I'm glad."

"Your wife needs you," Chris said soothingly.

Ethan shook his head for the final time, "Lucas. What about him? He needs to be cured still."

Chris smiled, even though Ethan wasn't paying any attention to him, "We've got it covered. We're going to find him. You're safe."

Ethan's eyes finally opened and he stared straight at Chris. He shoved him with one hand, "No. I'm going to find him."

Chris raised his hands. He waved them innocently, "Don't worry. We got it. Rest easy, soldier."

Ethan shoved Chris back again. Chris allowed it. Ethan cracked his fingers, "No! I need to find him! I'm going to bring him back."

Chris stepped back, hand raising the semi-automatic rifle attached to his side, "We'll cure him. Zoe, too."

Ethan lunged forward and held onto Chris's rifle, "No! Let me find him."

Chris pushed Ethan off. He steadied the other man's stance. His hands massaged Ethan's shoulders, "We'll find him. Don't worry."

Ethan shook his head. It hurt. He was dazed. And panicked, "No! If he's still out there I'm going to bring him back."

Chris fought him back on this, "Not in your condition. You're not going anywhere. You need to be with Mia. In the copter. Getting the help you need."

Ethan lurched himself forward and grabbed onto Chris's uniform. His hands clutched the padded armor tightly, "No way. You either let me find him or you don't find him at all. I don't trust you guys."

Chris smiled, "You're fine now, Ethan. I know," he lowered his voice, "I'm with Umbrella now. It's awkward. But I'm going to ensure that we do this right. We'll cure Zoe and we'll find Lucas."

Ethan let go of his uniform and turned around. The scene around him was strange. It was bright. The house no longer stood where it was. Copters flew around searching for something that wasn't there. A SWAT team flooded the area. Ethan's hands reached his hair and gripped it tight. He turned back to Chris, "I saved your ass. Your whole team couldn't accomplish any of this—"

"We know," Chris began, "and we thank you for that. We just needed an exact location but you'd already—"

"I'm finding Lucas. Give me that," Ethan pleaded.

An officer approached the two bearing his own gun, "Commander, we've located his location. He's hidden himself in a cave. He has an army of 'molded' assembled in there."

Chris nodded and Ethan stepped forward. Ethan pushed the officer back asserting his authority, "I'm going in there. Alone. Tell your officers to stand down or I swear to God I won't help in any way, shape, or form."

Chris looked Ethan up and down. The other officer looked to Chris. Chris gestured for him to leave. With the officer out of sight, Chris took off his rifle and handed it to Ethan, "I don't know what you're planning to do with him but take this. We'll cover your back."

Ethan took it ungratefully and spat back, "I don't know what you're people are planning to do. Which is why I'm going to find him."

"I'll tell my team to yield," Chris offered.

Ethan adjusted his grip and walked away.

"But let me settle the matter first," Chris called, "you don't need to worry, you already have my rifle."

The sun was still high in the sky. Clear. Barely any clouds. Soldiers crowded the entrance to Lucas's supposed lair. Ethan's boots crunched their way forward. He wasn't a civilian any more. Now, he spotted the same padded armor as everyone else. He held onto his helmet in one hand and a semi-automatic rifle in the other.

Soldiers retreated giving him ample room. Chris turned in his direction with a slight smile, "Looking sharp."

"It's evacuated?" Ethan asked.

Chris nodded and faced forward. He led Ethan in, "Except for whatever's lurking around down there. You're gonna want to put that on."

Ethan fixed the helmet on. He locked it in place and held up his rifle. Chris smiled, "That uniform's not forever. Unless you're itching to train under —"

"I'm just finding Lucas," Ethan raised the rifle and steadied his aim.

"Don't be too hasty, I'll be on the comms leading you through this, alright? If you find any of my team down there," Chris paused, "try your best."

Ethan nodded and rushed forward.

The cavern was expertly excavated. So far, he hadn't encountered anything and the helmet was giving him more trouble than it was worth. Chris checked on him a few times, telling him which paths to take, and until this moment he was in the clear.

A molded came slugging its way towards him followed by another. Only this time, Ethan was prepared. He raised his rifle and shot them down. He ran past the falling bodies shooting a few more on his way to what seemed like the main excavation site.

Chris rang in through the comms, "This guy likes his puzzles, doesn't he? He's got traps set up everywhere."

"I'm familiar," Ethan responded.

"They seem deadly," was all Chris had to say.

"Done well so far," Ethan cocked back.

Chris chuckled, "Hang on to that enthusiasm. Also, heads up, there's a key hanging off the dismembered wrist of a mannequin. Obviously a locked door somewhere."

Ethan had no time to reply. Molded began to surround him. From behind the tall walking ones, tinier crab-like molded blazed past them. Ethan roamed his body furiously.

"Know how to throw a grenade?" Chris asked.

"Had my fair share," Ethan yanked one off and threw it on the ground. After a second, it exploded, ridding himself of the crab creatures. He sprang forward and raised his rifle, firing at the molded still making their way to him. Once disposed, he found his way more center. There lay a crate labeled 'key' with dismembered mannequins. An arm stood straight up with a key. Before he could grab it, the crate flew up by a crane.

Static and graphical lines made their way into his helmet. Ethan was about to speak when Lucas's face popped up, "Ah ah ah," Lucas's smile dropped, "what in God's name are you doing here?"

"Lucas, where are you?"

Lucas had a momentary lapse of judgment and resumed the conversation, "Well, seems like I've got myself a fan."

"Fuck your puzzles, where are you?" Ethan shouted.

"You're gonna have to solve that one yourself, buddy," Lucas's image disappeared instantly, "And if you get a chance, be a dear and get rid of my unwanted guests."

Ethan looked up at the crate hanging from the ceiling. He looked behind and saw what would be a crank but the lever was missing. The cavern was vacant now. He edged his way around until he found a gear and a lever. He fastened them to the machine and down came the crate. He had the key within seconds.

Suddenly his ears were filled with heavy stomps. A large cloud of smoke appeared in the distance and within the lights a large, bulbous figure came stumbling out. It was larger than all the other molded he'd encountered so far.

"Fuck your puzzles," Ethan spat again. He aimed his rifle at the approaching molded and fired a few rounds, replacing the clip while walking backwards. It didn't seem to be doing much damage. He reached for a grenade and tossed it in its direction before running off.

He ran towards a door, a clown painted crudely on it, and shoved the key in the slot. It didn't budge. The large molded came skulking by, "Chris?"

"Retreat for now," Chris suggested.

"Where?" Ethan backed up against the wall and threw a grenade at the behemoth. It staggered just enough for Ethan to slip pass.

Ethan found himself staring at an elevator shaft and a large button. He pushed it firmly slipping inside, doors closing in time to save him from the beast outside. At the bottom floor he walked a mere three feet before encountering a man caught in one of Lucas's contraptions.

Lucas's voice cut through, "You'd think I'd make it that easy?"

"Lucas, let him go, I've got people on the outside willing to help you," Ethan barked. He approached the gates but stopped short as Lucas's voice boomed in.

"Don't get too close. There's no option to retry this part."

The man inside yelled, "Just leave! Don't you see he's toying with you?"

A large pinwheel made of knives span above the man's head. Ethan wailed, "Lucas, don't!"

"Finding the right key might help," Lucas chimed in and then his voice was gone.

The man inside kept shaking his head, "He's just baiting you around!"

"I'll be back! Don't worry!" And with that Ethan made his way back to the top.

The molded from earlier wasn't anywhere in sight but Ethan didn't want to take any chances. He crept around until he made his way back to the crate of mannequins. He dug around, shaking the pieces one by one until he heard metal clanging. He pulled out his dagger and started tearing through the plastic scalp. A key was inside. He rushed down.

The man inside saw Ethan approach, "Don't!"

Ethan swung the gates open and out came a cloud of noxious gas. The pinwheel above began to spin. Ethan raced forward with a yell, "Lucas, stop!" The trapped man started screaming for his life.

Chris buzzed in, "Ethan that gas is poisonous! You're going to need to remove his air filter."

"But he'll—" Ethan couldn't finish as the man's head was ripped straight off his neck. Ethan bent down, coughing, removing the filter as quickly as possible and replacing his own air filter. Ethan stood up with relief, "Lucas, what the—"

"Stop engaging with the enemy and take him down," Chris argued.

Ethan kept quiet and headed out.

He made his way forward, knocking back, and avoiding as many molded as possible. He wanted to conserve as much ammo as possible and get to Lucas before he incriminated himself further. Chris's voice cut through again telling him to search the area for some Night Vision goggles. Ethan found them stacked on top of a few crates.

In the adjoining corridor, Ethan was met with a powered off elevator. He looked around for clues. Three arrows were spray painted conspicuously. Nearby were a row of levers. Together, he powered the elevator and ascended.

More running around and a quick interception by Lucas telling him, "I'd prefer to see you crawl," — Ethan didn't bark back as he sneaked his way through a maze of automated turrets.

A few more corridors, a game of puzzle fighter with mine carts, and a clown key later and Ethan was face to face with a hallway of infrared beams. Ethan was sick and tired. He shot away at the explosives until the hall was littered in smoke. He pushed his way past and barged into the next room. This room had even more trap lines. He aimed his gun but hesitated realizing that all of the beams were set up on barrels of oil. In the middle of the room lay a soldier. Most likely unconscious.

Lucas hit his line up, "I'd save the conversation for later if I were you." And gone.

Ethan let out a breath of frustration and crawled his way through the beams of light. The man on the floor woke to Ethan's steps but Ethan silenced him with his finger and waved it around. On the other side of the room was another lever. Ethan pulled it down and off came the beams. Ethan rushed back to the soldier. He helped him to his feet.

The soldier hugged him, "Redfield—"

"No, but you're welcome," Ethan harked.

The soldier stepped back, "Thanks. There's a way out through here. Come."

The soldier led Ethan out of the room, "I thought we were left behind—"

BEEP - BEEP - BEEP - BEEP…

Red lights appeared on the soldier's neck, "Fuck get this off of me! Help!"

Blood splattered the small corridor. Lucas made an appearance on Ethan's visor, "Obsessed with the game?"

Ethan punched the wall, "Lucas, you're not helping your case here and I'm getting tired of it. How many more soldiers are in here?"

"Listen here, Ethan, you chose to be here." And with that he cut off.

Ethan slammed his fist into the wall again and forced his way up the ladder.

Ethan barreled through the cave arm flailing.

"Lucas, what the fuck!" Ethan screamed making it back to the main cavern. He was running out of time. A small bomb had found its way on his hand and he needed to find some liquid nitrogen fast but the heavy-set molded from the beginning was back. And this time, it was bringing out its guns. Vomiting acid and birthing crab-like creatures. Ethan had run out of grenades during this combat and was left with only his rifle and a dagger. He had no time to run around for spare clips. He just kept pummeling into the behemoth when it's skull would crack open.

As it fell, Chris urged Ethan to move forward and dip his hand immediately in a vat of liquid nitrogen, "Remove it before it thaws!"

Ethan ripped it off and flung it away. It exploded two seconds later. Chris's voice came through again, "We've located him. He's in a room behind a giant shield. I think you've got to activate it somehow." Ethan tracked his way to a control panel. He looked over the controls and found a clown insignia stamped onto a bright light. He stuck the clown key in and the giant shield revolved revealing another area.

"I'm impressed, Ethan. That fancy costume of yours ain't just for show," Lucas's face popped into Ethan's visor again, "I'm gonna give you one chance to back out and get the hell out of here."

"Not until I find you, Lucas," Ethan held his rifle up, scanning the area for any molded. It was quiet and barren.

"Last chance, Ethan, I'm warning you," Lucas teased.

"You know I'm not backing down," Ethan replied.

Lucas's face disappeared. The room started blaring. The entrance started closing and red lights flashed everywhere. Ethan started shouting Lucas's name over and over but the other man wasn't responding. Ethan ran around trying to find any means of escape. The ground had several grates and he desperately pried each one until one finally broke open. He jumped down and found himself in a a sewage system. He kept crawling deeper inside as the room he previously occupied exploded above.

Chris's voice scared Ethan into hitting a wall, "Ethan, Lucas is contacting someone as of right now. The Connections."

"And?" Ethan crawled further in.

"It's a report of sorts. He's been reporting to a group on the outside. His last message said after this, he'd quit on them. Find him fast!"

Ethan agreed and raced his way out. Ethan led himself out into an abandoned laboratory. Through the window, Lucas was bent over typing away as fast as he could. Ethan tapped the glass and shocked the other man. Lucas backed up onto the counter, "Fuck me! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Lucas, give up! I promise you'll be safe with me!"

Lucas sprinted off. Ethan followed after him as Chris's voice boomed back in, "The emails!"

"Later! I've got it under control," Ethan ignored Chris's protests and raced after Lucas.

Lucas's voice echoed through the corridors, "How are you still alive?"

Ethan was catching up to him, "To save your scrawny ass from making a big mistake!"

Lucas pushed his way into another room with Ethan right behind. Lucas shoved Ethan back and closed the door behind. Lucas searched his pockets for anything. A gun. A knife. A fork. Ethan wasn't even trying to push the door open. He just leaned against it to catch his breath, "Lucas, please, you don't have to do this."

Lucas said nothing. His eyes frantically searched around for a weapon. Ethan didn't even realize Lucas had left the door. Ethan pounded against it and almost fell over. The room was large and full of machines. The whirs drowned out any sound Lucas might be making. Ethan took this time to remove his helmet. He'd been running around non stop for days.

"Lucas, I'm beat. Can we just call it? If I say you win, will you come with me?"

Rapid movements, light steps, and Ethan was knocked onto the ground. Lucas straddled him with a knife to his face, "I don't appreciate you asking nicely." Without thinking, Lucas grind down on him.

Ethan gulped. He cleared his throat and stared up at Lucas. Lucas was breathing heavily, his eyes were scared, his body felt weaker, but his grin never faded. Ethan dropped the hold on the rifle and raised his hands up to his head.

What he got back was a snarl and a knife thrown at the ground next to him. Lucas got off and walked away, "Why didn't you just leave me alone!"

Ethan stayed on the ground and laughed. Lucas turned around swiftly, "What the fuck are you laughing about?"

Ethan kept laughing. Lucas marched his way back and kicked up his leg, threatening to stomp. Ethan coiled and his laughter faded into a small smile. He wiped his eyes and sat up. He grabbed a hold of Lucas's foot still in the air and wiggled it a bit, "You need to eat more."

Lucas kicked his hand away and dove for the knife. But Ethan caught him. Lucas shoved him back aggressively and walked away, "You telling me to eat more? You didn't even try my mother's cooking."

Ethan stood up. His helmet producing muffled yells from Chris.

"Tell your buddy to let me handle them," Lucas bit back.

Ethan grabbed his helmet, "Them? The Connections?" He raised the helmet over his face, "Chris? I've got it under control — yes, I'll try to access his email—"

"No, you won't!" Lucas lunged at Ethan with the knife and the two were on the ground again. Ethan had his hands around Lucas's wrists. Lucas was frailer than before. He couldn't keep up. Ethan couldn't tell if Lucas wasn't trying or if he couldn't. Ethan whispered, "Come here."

Lucas's eyes were angry and tired. He just kept wriggling his arms to break free. Moving his hips around to gain leverage. Ethan cleared his throat again, "Lucas, just — can you —"

If Lucas wanted to cry, he couldn't ever since Evie. Ethan couldn't tell what was going on through his head. Ethan just kept asking him to lean down. Lucas let go of the knife. He sat up on Ethan and his face was blank. Ethan looked down at himself embarrassed. He looked up at Lucas.

"Don't bite my fucking head off here but," Ethan traced his hand up Lucas's thigh until he reached somewhere he probably shouldn't given the circumstance. Ethan stayed on the ground and waved Lucas down, "Can you just come closer. I can't sit up."

Lucas bent forward and Ethan pushed their lips together. Ethan's face flared up. It felt weird. Lucas's smell wasn't exactly store bought perfume, and his lips were too dry, but Ethan was enjoying it. Lucas just let his lips rest on top of his. Without breaking apart, Lucas spoke up, "Your wife is expecting you."

Ethan smiled into his lips, "All of Umbrella is expecting you." Lucas pushed himself up. Ethan propped himself up on his elbows.

"I told you I ain't going with them. Ain't no way I can be cured," Lucas got off Ethan walked away to one of the machines.

Ethan stayed on the floor, propped on his elbows, "What do you expect to do?"

"If I ain't dead now, I will be later," Lucas pretended to inspect his machines, "better save your heartbreak for when you get back home."

A sigh of relief, a sluggish stand up, and Ethan was on his feet. He walked over to Lucas. They stared at the machines beeping. Ethan's discarded helmet was shouting again. Ethan rocked on his feet, "Just giving up? Like that?"

"Ain't that what you said to me earlier?"

"I didn't mean like this," Ethan stretched and yawned, "You know, I don't know if I'd be alive without you."

"You'd been alive, you'd just have seen less of me," Lucas lamented.

"Possibly, but now we're here," said Ethan.

Lucas grunted, "You got your winnings. You and your wife are gonna be just dandy."

Ethan shook Lucas by the shoulder, "How do we get out of here?"

Lucas looked away and made his way back to the entrance. Ethan made sure to grab his gear and follow Lucas from behind, stashing the extra knife on him. Lucas waited at the door and held it open.

Ethan shook his head, "No way. You're leading. I'm making sure your ass is out of here."

Ethan shoved Lucas from behind who smiled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Accompanying music based off Lucas and Ethan's relationship in the game lol. Lyrics and vocals by me. Music by Pdubcookin on YouTube and other media.

YouTube watch?v=aUPqJvnEXpY

SoundCloud /user-630401211/guns-two

Lyrics:

Guns, two  
Reload, speed, reload, speed, reload  
My primary mission, my goal  
Extract some of that big, fool goldNo division  
Nightly, my one derision, it's my decision  
Field, storm  
Clutch, home, clutch, home, clutch  
Apprehensive, no pretense  
No pretend, can we stop dreaming  
Let him in and stay in  
Say the word and he shall be yours, he shall be yours  
He say to me, impress  
Let him breathe, don't deflect  
On his word, better hit that  
If he begs, don't quit that  
Who better than us to admit that  
That's it, that's it, no other point, mincing my hurt with his joy  
Let him know, bullet wounds  
Heal him up, let it bruise  
Guns, two  
Reload, speed, reload, speed, reload  
My primary mission, my goal  
Extract some of that big, fool gold  
That subdivision  
Night, you're emitted  
Field, storm  
Clutch it home, clutch it home, clutch  
Health unstable  
Stated not labeled  
Learning how to get ahead  
Enough to make that stretch  
No he doesn't rest, show more  
Not thinking of the rest, recourse  
His subject, your test  
Leader, you on a quest  
He's leading on, you on the quest  
Infection reaching critical  
No and no limit zone  
Doesn't end though  
High, corrosive  
Incoming, explosive  
He seeks  
Heat running, glue rubbing, explosive  
Pale, light  
Heavy strike  
Guns, two, got guns, too  
My primary mission, my goal  
Extract some of that big, fool gold  
Field, storm  
Clutch, home, clutch, home, clutch  
Set to four  
That hand off and roam  
Touch down  
Can it respawn, though?  
T on minus  
Morse, count him in strong  
Till it reach dawn  
Count him in strong  
Till it respawn, respawn, respawn  
No heart, it was a hat trick  
Burning up, single match stick  
Your mold, make it happen  
Player folding, loose cannon  
Responsive, challenge NASA  
Viral craving gone


End file.
